


Akai Ito - The Red String of Fate

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2021-01-22 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Aiba learned from his mother that one day the red string will lead him to his true love…
Relationships: Sakuraiba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Akai Ito - The Red String of Fate

  
“Mama! Where is papa?”  
Five year old Masaki asked his mother this question one night while he was getting ready to sleep. The woman sat on the edge of her son's bed.  
“He went to heaven, you know”  
“Don't you feel lonely?”  
The woman smiled gently at the little boy hearing his question and shook her head.  
“Even papa went to heaven, I know that the red string's still binding us together till we meet again...”  
“_The red string_?” Masaki asked confused.  
“The red string that comes from your heart is bound to your pinky. If you follow it, once you'll find your true love that’s waiting for you at the end of it...” the woman explained smiling softly.  
“How would I know if I found this person?”  
“You'll feel that tug on your heart as it'd be a bell-string when you meet...”

_12 years later_  
Aiba stepped out the school cradling his schoolbag in his arms since its strap was broken – again – and he walked home with lowered head. He hoped he could reach home safely when...  
“Lookey, lookey! Who's here...!”  
The three guys cornered him into a shady alley near the school.  
“What... d-do you... want?...” Aiba mumbled with his eyes fixed on the ground; not daring to look at the other boys who were his schoolmates actually.  
“See? I told you, he's always _sooo _helpful... Now that you asked... we need some money to go to the arcade...” one of the boys said and with a quick motion he swept Aiba off his feet.  
“Ouch...” Aiba moaned in pain as he landed on his butt dropping his bag.  
The boys laughed hard and loud while one of them crouched down to search through the bag for his wallet.  
“Don't!... Please...” Aiba whimpered trying to get back his bag when...  
“Oi! What’re ya’ doing, punks?” a rough voice shouted startling the bullies so they dropped Aiba's bag and fled...  
“Hey, boy! Are ya’ ‘kay?” his savior kneeled down to him.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you...” Aiba said but the words stuck in his throat. “Ah...!” he cried out clutching his hand over his heart staring at the young man in oily pants and tank top who stood in front of him.  
“Hey, are ya’ hurt? Wanna go to hospital?” his voice was rough but his eyes seemed honestly concerned.  
“No... I...” Aiba stuttered while the tugging feeling at his heart didn't stop. “Goodbye!” he cried out grabbing his bag from the ground and ran away.  
He stopped after turning the next corner panting and peeked back cautiously to see his savior returning to the near-by car-repair shop. He stared after him for a few more minutes with still pounding heart before turned away and ran straight home...

“Mama! Can I ask you something?” Aiba asked his mother that night while he helped her doing the dishes after dinner.  
“What is it, darling?”  
“The red string, you told me when I was little... You said it'll lead me to my true love... but... What if it works wrong...? Like when it signals... there's just another boy...” Aiba asked cautiously but blushing deeply.  
“Darling, love knows no gender. It just happens that the one who keeps the other half of your soul is a boy...” his mom said gently but it just made Aiba blushing more deeply and said nothing more on the topic...  
“Masaki, go take a bath while I’m fixing your bag”  
“Gomen, mama, I was clumsy again...” Aiba lied not wanting to confess her what's going on in the school everyday. “Thank you!” he added quickly kissing her mother's cheek before rushing to the bathroom...

Another horrible day ended and Aiba was safe to say that was delighted to go home. Not that he didn't like to study... He had a dream, he wanted to be a veterinary but… the circumstances were a bit... difficult... It's hard to concentrate and pay attention if every time the teachers turn their back, paper-balls, erasers or worse are thrown at you...  
He walked deep in his thoughts, his head lowered, till he bumped into someone and the motion waking him up.  
“I'm s...sorry...” he cried out slightly stuttering and looked up.  
His face immediately turned beat red and his heart started racing like crazy when he looked into the dark eyes of his savior from the other day.  
“Oh, hey ya’! I see ya’re ‘kay. After the other day… I couldn't help but wonder whether ya’ got home safely...”  
Aiba's mouth hung open slightly._ ‘Was he really worried about me?...’ _He couldn't help but blush deeper at the thought.  
“I... Yeah... Ano... Thank you for... saving me… and… my pocket money...” Aiba stuttered out whatever popped into his mind though that was barely anything that made sense. He felt his mind went completely blank the moment his eyes met with those dark orbs...  
The other man laughed freely at him.  
“Ya're cute... What's your name?”  
“A...aiba... Ma..masaki...”  
“Nice to meet ya’, Masaki-chan. I'm Sho...”  
The high school boy blushed even deeper if that was possible. By now he felt really close to fainting. His heart was still racing and his stomach made these funny flip-flops every time he caught a glimpse of the other's smile or sparkling eyes...

After that it seemed Sho was practically waiting for Aiba every afternoon when he finished with school and he always kept him for a little chatting. At first Aiba always fled after a few short minutes cause it was hard for him to bear with the effects the other man caused on him. But gradually their time together lengthened day by day...  
“What happened to ya’?” Sho asked surprised one day.  
Aiba really didn't want to be seen like this by Sho but he couldn't actually escape it. Not anymore. The older for days already always scheduled his break from work to the time when Aiba reaches their shop so they could spend half an hour together chatting and there was no other rout leading home.  
Today was no exception either. Sho was standing front of the shop, waiting for him when the high schooler arrived drenched in smelly liquid - probably used mop water. His hair was sticking to his face and forehead, his school uniform was wet and spotty - but most of all he had this awful smell!  
“I.. Uh...” Aiba stuttered but had no idea what to say. He didn't want to bitch about it and he didn't want to bother Sho with it either cause it really wasn't problem...  
“Come, let's clean ya’ up, boy. Ya’ can't go home like this...” Sho said rushing back to the car-repair shop talking to his boss then not two minutes later he was already dragging Aiba toward a bigger building behind the shop.  
“I'll lend ya’ some clothes to wear till we wash your uniform... Your mom'd probably have a heart-attack if she sees ya’ or your clothes like this... Here's a towel too... Now go, shower up!”  
With this Sho pushed the high schooler into the bathroom closing the door behind before Aiba could stutter as much as a sound, let alone a ‘thank you’...

When he emerged from the bathroom half an hour later dressed in Sho's pants and T-shirt the older man waited for him in the living room sitting on the couch with two mugs of tea on the coffee table.  
“Come, sit down...” he called him, patting the couch next to him and handing a mug to Aiba.  
“I'm sorry to trouble you, Sho-kun...” Aiba mumble shyly as he sat down next to the older man taking the offered mug.  
“It's not a trouble! I offered my help... And I really wouldn't hear your mother had a heart-attack seeing ya’ like that...”  
Sho couldn't help but smile fondly. He found Aiba cute any other time as well but right now… with his still slightly wet yet fluffy hair and with those soft, shy eyes he just looked like an adorable puppy that you just want to hug tightly and pamper all day. But in the same time he was worried too. At first he thought it was just an accident or whatever but such things happening constantly...  
“Hey, Masaki-chan... How's school?” he asked casually sipping his tea while he watched the boy closely.  
Aiba just shrugged obviously didn't want to talk about the topic which just made Sho more suspicious.  
“What happened today?” he asked straight; his tone more serious this time.  
“It was nothing... I just… couldn't find my glasses anywhere and... I tripped over a bucket of water we used for cleaning the class room...” the younger said; his head lowered, staring into his drink the whole time, making it more than obvious that he was lying.  
“Masaki-chan... Are ya’ bullied at school?” Sho asked silently.  
The high schooler didn't answer but Sho caught a glimpse of tears rolling down the boy's cheeks and his shoulder shaking by the held back crying. Sho said nothing just gathered Aiba in his arms, rubbing his back and rocking him slightly while he hinted feather-light kisses on the top of his head and whispered soothing words into his ear...

After that incident Sho surprised Aiba with waiting for him at the school-gate when he finished with his classes. Again Aiba felt his heartbeat quickening more than it used to around Sho at this unexpected sign of kindness.  
“You really shouldn't bother yourself with me like this...” Aiba mumbled shyly after he found Sho waiting for him three days in a row.  
“It's never a bother if it's for ya’...” Sho said with a corky smile and again Aiba blushed in a pretty pink color, much to Sho's satisfaction...  
After this Aiba never again tried to protest against Sho coming to pick him up but instead he started to look for it as the best part of his day which he waited with brighter smile every passing day... But he should've known better… if it was him, no good things go on long and everything goes wrong. Soon.  
And then one day...  
Aiba came out the school a bit later than usual cause he had to help out their teacher but when he headed to their usual meeting spot with Sho, he didn't find the older man there. His mood immediately turned sad at this.  
_‘He must have to work...’_ he thought trying to reasoning the other man's absence and decided to head home alone.  
He barely started walking when some guys circled him, blocking every possible escape rout from him.  
“Hey, sissy-boy, where's your bodyguard today? Was he fed up with you too, huh?”  
“Leave me alone...” Aiba wanted to shout at them but it came out only as a silent whisper. The boys around him just laughed at him and pushed him around roughly.  
“Look there! He tried to be a _man_!...”  
Again they laughed then someone kicked out Aiba's legs making him fall to the ground hard.  
“Ah!” the bullied boy cried out in pain as his back connected with the ground hard. His old, weary bag ripped and its content fell everywhere around him; Aiba's eyes widened in panic when he saw this. He reached out his hand to save at least one thing but he wasn't quick enough...  
“What's this?... No way! You just wrote a _love letter_, geek boy?... Let's see what's in..!”  
“Yeah, yeah! Read it!” the other bullies encouraged their leader laughing mockingly at the whimpering Aiba at the ground.  
“Your mothers didn't teach ya’ that it's rude to open other's letter, punks?” a rough voice cut in as the lead bully ripped the envelope open.  
“It's not your business!” the lead bully said without looking at the speaker.  
The next minute he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around.  
“But it is. None can mess with _my boy_, am I clear?” Sho said yelling at them and emphasized his words with a punch in the lead bully's face.  
“If ya’ ever touch him with as much as a finger, ya’ won't pocket what ya’ get for it from me!” Sho said his voice deep with anger making clear that he was nowhere near to the mood of joking. He was dead serious.  
“Now get lost!” Sho shouted at them.  
The bullies immediately fled away wherever they could...

Sho noticed the crumpled envelope on the ground with the words_ ‘To Sho-kun’ _written on it. He picked it up and read the short letter smiling gently. Then he looked at Aiba who was still curled up in a ball on the ground, protecting his head with his arms, whimpering and sobbing silently. Sho felt his heart ache at the sight and again anger boiled his blood against those punks.  
“Masaki-chan... It's over now...” he said on a gentle tone which was somehow strange with his rough appearance or his previous attitude. Pulling Aiba's hands away from his head he embraced the boy in his strong arms. Without hesitation Aiba encircled his arms around Sho’s neck, burying his face in Sho’s neck, looking for comfort in him.  
“Ya’ have nothing to be afraid of anymore. I'll be always here to protect ya’…” he murmured into Aiba's hair. At his words Aiba pulled away from his comforting hug to look at him; his eyes wide with surprise but sparkled with hope and longing.  
“I love ya’, Masaki-chan... I think I love ya’ since the first time we met but ya’ were so shy... I was afraid I might push ya’ too hard...”  
“My red string really led me to my love...” Aiba breathed out barely audible. He felt his heart could burst out in happiness anytime. “I love you too, Sho-kun...” he said louder beaming a bright smile at the older man.  
Sho smiled back at him before pulled Aiba in for a breathtaking kiss to show him as well how much he loved him...


End file.
